The invention relates to a method for inputting a control command for a component of a motor vehicle.
The operation of an electronic apparatus should, particularly in a motor vehicle, be possible with the least possible distraction of the driver from driving. In this context, a man-machine interaction on the basis of gesture recognition has proven expedient. In this case, the movement of a hand of the user or of another input object in space is identified by an acquisition device, and a corresponding control command for positioning the selection element on a screen of the electronic apparatus is generated therefrom.
DE 201 22 526 discloses a method in which so-called “structured light”, for example in the form of a fan beam, is used in order to produce a virtual input instrument. It is furthermore known to use stereoscopic cameras in order to determine the spatial position of a hand of a user and to use this for gesture recognition.
Known methods suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a large computing power for evaluating the images acquired. Commercially available instruments for gesture recognition are furthermore usually designed for use in the home entertainment sector. In contrast to most home applications, however, in motor vehicles there are much more complex illumination conditions, which make the evaluation of acquired images even more difficult.